


No Practice Wednesday

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [9]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	No Practice Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerynsun5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynsun5/gifts).



Jared opened his locker at the end of a long Wednesday and a folded up bit of paper fell out onto the floor at his feet. He almost didn't notice, except that it bounced off his shoe and landed with so that the smiley-face that had been drawn on one side was visible.

Bending to pick it up, Jared instantly knew who the note was from. He unfolded it, already smiling at the handwriting inside.

 _Gym store room, 3:30pm_ , the note read.

He pulled out his phone to text Jensen: _I have practice at 3:30, asshole._

The reply came by the time he had pulled his binders out of his backpack and replaced them with the ones he needed for homework that night.

 _No u don't,_ Jensen said. _ROTC is taking up the north fields today._

Jared blinked and checked the practice schedule taped to the back of his locker. Jensen was right. Still, Jared's mom wasn't coming until almost 6pm.

 _Ok be there soon_ , Jared wrote, and hurried to finish repacking his bag. He managed to get away without being stopped by any of his sophomore friends, and his footsteps sounded loud on the linoleum floor in the hall between the main building and the gymnasium. The store room door was propped open, and Jared stopped to catch his breath before peeking in.

Jensen was leaning against the wall inside, smirking. "I could hear you coming," he said, straightening up. "You three-season athletes are like fucking elephants."

"Don't you have practice?" Jared demanded, letting the door shut behind him and dropping his backpack.

"Not till four," Jensen said as he pushed Jared back against the door, "so make it quick."

"You make it quick," Jared muttered, and pulled Jensen in for a kiss.


End file.
